Stem cells are like a treasure box containing numerous effective ingredients useful for stimulating new cell growth/tissue regeneration, repairing and/or rejuvenating damaged/aged tissues, treating degenerative diseases, and preventing tumor/cancer formation/progression. Hence, it is conceivable that we can use these stem cells as a tool for novel drug screening, identification and production. As a result, the drugs so obtained will be useful for developing pharmaceutical and therapeutic applications, such as a biomedical utilization, device and/or apparatus for research, diagnosis, and/or therapy, and a combination thereof.
MicroRNA (miRNA) is one of the main effective ingredients in human embryonic stem cells (hESCs). Major hESC-specific miRNA species include, but not limited, members of the miR-302 family, miR-371˜373 family, and miR-520 family. Among them, the miR-302 family has been found to play a functional role in tumor suppression (Lin et al., 2008 and 2010). MiR-302 contains eight (8) familial members, including four (4) sense miR-302 (a, b, c, and d) and four (4) antisense miR-302* (a*, b*, c*, and d*). These sense and antisense members are partially matched and can form double-stranded duplex, respectively. Precursors of miR-302 are formed by miR-302a and a* (pre-miR-302a), miR-302b and b* (pre-miR-302b), miR-302c and c* (miR-302c), and miR-302d and d* (pre-miR-302d) with a link sequence in one end (stem loop), respectively. In order to activate miR-302 function, miR-302 precursors (pre-miR-302s) are first processed into mature miR-302s by cellular RNase III Dicers and further form RNA-induced silencing complexes (RISCs) with certain argonaute proteins, subsequently leading to either RNA interference (RNAi)-directed degradation or translational suppression of targeted gene transcripts (mRNAs), in particular oncogene mRNAs (Lin et al., 2008, 2010 and 2011).
MiR-302 is the most abundant ncRNA species found in hESCs and induced pluripotent stem cells (iPSCs). Our previous studies have shown that ectopic overexpression of miR-302 beyond the level found in hESCs is able to reprogram both human normal and cancerous cells to hESC-like iPSCs with a relatively slow cell cycle rate (20-24 hours/cycle) similar to that of a morula-stage early human zygote (Lin et al., 2008, 2010 and 2011; EP 2198025; U.S. Ser. No. 12/149,725; U.S. Ser. No. 12/318,806; U.S. Ser. No. 12/792,413). Relative quiescence is a defined characteristic of these miR-302-induced iPSCs, whereas hESCs and other previously reported four-factor-induced (either Oct4-Sox2-Klf4-c-Myc or Oct4-Sox2-Nanog-Lin28) iPSCs all showed a highly proliferative cell cycle rate (12-15 hours/cycle) similar to that of a tumor/cancer cell (Takahashi et al., 2006; Yu et al., 2007; Wernig et al., 2007; Wang et al., 2008). To disclose this tumor suppression effect of miR-302, we have identified the involvement of two miR-302-targeted G1-checkpoint regulators, including cyclin-dependent kinase 2 (CDK2) and cyclin D (Lin et al., 2010; U.S. Ser. No. 12/792,413; U.S. Ser. No. 13/964,705). It is known that cell cycle progression is driven by activities of cyclin-dependent kinases (CDKs), which forms functional complexes with positive regulatory subunits, cyclins, as well as by negative regulators, CDK inhibitors (CKIs, such as p14/p19Arf, p15Ink4b, p16Ink4a, p18Ink4c, p21Cip1/Waf1, and p27Kip1). In mammals, different cycling CDK complexes are involved in regulating different cell cycle transitions, such as cyclin-D-CDK4/6 for G1-phase progression, cyclin-E-CDK2 for G1-S transition, cyclin-A-CDK2 for S-phase progression, and cyclin-A/B-CDC2 (cyclin-A/B-CDK1) for entry into M-phase. Hence, our studies suggested that the tumor suppression function of miR-302 results from co-suppression of the cyclin-E-CDK2 and cyclin-D-CDK4/6 pathways during G1-S transition.
Although miR-302 is useful for designing and developing novel anti-cancer drugs/vaccines, its production is problematic because natural miR-302 can only be found in human pluripotent stem cells such as hESCs, of which the resource is very limited. Alternatively, synthetic small interfering RNAs (siRNA) may be used to mimic pre-miR-302; yet, since the structure of a pre-miR-302 is formed by two mis-matched strands of miR-302 and miR-302*, those perfectly matched siRNA mimics can not replace the function of miR-302*, of which the sequence is totally different from the antisense strand of siRNA. For example, the antisense strand of siRNA-302a mimic is 5′-UCACCAAAAC AUGGAAGCAC UUA-3′ (SEQ.ID.NO.1), whereas native miR-302a* is 5′-ACUUAAACGU GGAUGUACUU GCU-3′ (SEQ.ID.NO.2). As miR-302 function results from both of its sense miR-302 and antisense miR-302* strands, previous reports using those siRNA mimics have shown different results from native miR-302 function. On the other hand, our recent discovery of iPSCs may provide an alternative solution for pre-miR-302 production (EP 2198025; U.S. Ser. No. 12/149,725; U.S. Ser. No. 12/318,806). Nevertheless, the cost of growing these iPSCs is still too high to be used for industrial production.
Alternatively, the use of prokaryotic competent cells may be a possible approach for producing human microRNAs and their precursors. However, prokaryotic cells lack several essential enzymes required for eukaryotic microRNA expression and processing, such as Drosha and Dicer. Also, prokaryotic RNA polymerases do not efficiently transcribe small RNAs with high secondary structures, such as hairpin-like pre-miRNAs and shRNAs. In fact, there is no true microRNA encoded in bacterial genomes and bacteria do not naturally express microRNA. As a result, if we can force the expression of human microRNAs in prokaryotes, the resulting microRNAs will most likely remain in their precursor conformations similar to pri-miRNA (a large primary cluster of multiple pre-miRNAs) and/or pre-miRNA (one single hairpin RNA). Despite all of the above problems, the real challenge is how to force the expression of human microRNAs in prokaryotes. To overcome this major problem, our priority application U.S. Ser. No. 13/572,263 has established a preliminary method; yet, it is currently not sure whether these prokaryote-produced microRNAs (pro-miRNA) will possess the same structures and functions as their human counterparts. Also, the pro-miRNAs so obtained may be contaminated with bacterial endotoxin, which is not suitable for direct use in therapy.
As learning from current textbooks, every ordinary skill person in the art knows very well that prokaryotic and eukaryotic transcription machineries are different and hence not compatible to each other. For example, based on current understandings, eukaryotic RNA polymerases do not bind directly to a promoter sequence and require additional accessory proteins (cofactors) to initiate transcription, whereas prokaryotic RNA polymerases form a holoenzyme that binds directly to a promoter sequence to start transcription. It is also a common sense that eukaryotic messenger RNA (mRNA) is synthesized in the nucleus by type-II RNA polymerases (pol-2) and then processed and exported to the cytoplasm for protein synthesis, whereas prokaryotic RNA transcription and protein translation take place simultaneously off the same piece of DNA in the same place. This is because prokaryotes such as bacteria and archaea do not have any nucleus-like structure. Accordingly, these differences make a prokaryotic cell difficult or even impossible to produce eukaryotic RNAs using eukaryotic promoters.
Prior arts attempt at producing mammalian peptides and/or proteins in bacterial cells, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,926 to Buechler and U.S. Pat. No. 7,968,311 to Mehta, used bacterial or bacteriophage promoters. For initiating expression, a desired gene was cloned into a plasmid vector driven by a bacterial or bacteriophage promoter. The gene must not contain any non-coding intron because bacteria do not have any RNA splicing machinery to process the intron. Then, the vector so obtained was introduced into a competent strain of bacterial cells, such as Escherichia coli (E. coli), for expressing the transcripts (mRNAs) of the gene and subsequently translating the mRNAs into proteins. Nevertheless, the bacterial and bacteriophage promoters, such as Tac, Lac, T3, T7, and SP6 RNA promoters, are not pol-2 promoters and their transcription activities tend to be an error-prone process which causes mutations. In addition, Mehta further taught that glycerol/glycerin might be used to increase the efficiency of bacterial transformation; yet, no teaching was related to enhancement of RNA transcription, in particular pol-2 promoter-driven prokaryotic RNA transcription. Due to lack of possible compatibility between eukaryotic and prokaryotic transcription systems, these prior arts were still limited by the use of prokaryotic RNA promoters for gene expression in prokaryotes.
Due to the problems of system incompatibility and possible endotoxin contamination, there was previously no means for producing human pre-miRNA/shRNA-like drugs in prokaryotes. Also, a pre-miRNA/shRNA is sized about 70˜85-nucleotides in length which is too large and costly to be made by a RNA synthesis machine. To overcome these problems, the present invention provides a novel breakthrough—By adding some defined chemicals mimicking certain transcriptional cofactors, we can create a novel adaptation environment for prokaryotic cells to use eukaryotic pol-2 and/or pol-2-like promoters for transcribing desired pre-miRNAs and shRNAs without going through error-prone prokaryotic promoters. The advantages are: first, cost-effective mass production due to the fast growth of bacteria; second, easy handling because of no need for growing dedicate hESCs or iPSCs; third, high fidelity productivity in terms of pol-2 promoter-driven RNA transcription; fourth, high purity of desired microRNAs due to lack of true microRNA in prokaryotes; and last, no endotoxin, which can be further removed by certain chemical treatments. Therefore, a method for producing human pre-miRNAs and/or shRNAs in prokaryotic cells without the problems of system incompatibility and endotoxin contamination is highly desirable. Furthermore, the drugs so obtained may present novel therapeutic effects other than the currently known function of a microRNA.